Dancing In The Rain
by AmberStarry
Summary: In which Kaoru gets the sudden urge to dance in the rain, and takes Haruhi with him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, if I did, there'd be a lot more dancing in the rain.**  
><strong>

**Dancing In The Rain**

It was a dark, grey afternoon after most of the Hosts had cleaned up and left when the rain started. At first it was no more than a light pitter-patter, but as minutes passed it became harder and harder, splattering the windows of the third music room as the storm built up. Strangely, there was no thunder or lightning to go with it.

Kaoru Hitachiin happened to be perched on a window seat, staring out at the cascade of droplets falling to earth. He was transfixed with the rain, how it seamlessly dropped from the sky in cataracts. It was mesmerizing, the beauty and naturalness of it all. He had a sudden urge to envelope himself in that beauty.

He wanted to run out into the rain.

Tearing his eyes away from the window, he scanned the room in search of a companion to take with him. He was used to always having some sort of company, usually in the form of his brother, so he disliked doing things on his own if he could help it. He would have asked his brother to join him, but he was currently in the library, actually studying for once. He remembered that there was only one other person who had remained in the music room today, and his eyes zeroed in on her almost immediately.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru prompted, hopping off the window seat and walking over to the table that the brunette was currently occupying.

Haruhi glanced up from the work that she had been doing and smiled at the approaching redhead. "Yes Kaoru?"

"Would you come with me…. To do something important?" He asked in the sweetest, politest tone he could muster.

Haruhi nodded and put down her pen. "Sure, just let me pack my books away. I'm almost done anyway, I can finish it off at home."

Kaoru shot out an arm and grabbed her hand, preventing her from picking up her bag. "No…no, you won't need to pack away your books, it will only take a few minutes." He assured, releasing the girls hand quickly.

Haruhi stared at Kaorus hand - which was now back at his side - for a few moments before fixing her gaze back on his face. She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Okay… Let's go, I guess..." She mumbled confusedly. Kaoru smiled and waited for her to stand up and push her chair back in before walking in step beside her out the music rooms double doors and down the hall.

After a few minutes, as they were walking down one the many flights of stairs in the school, Haruhi turned to Kaoru. "So what is this 'important' thing you have to do?" She asked curiously.

Kaoru smiled again and shook his head. "You'll see."

Haruhi shrugged and turned back to the path ahead, making sure she didn't fall down the stairs. The duo walked in relative silence through the school until they came to the doors of the front entrance and Haruhi, even more confused than before, turned back to Kaoru.

"Why are we at the front entrance of the school?" Haruhi questioned, watching the redhead critically. _'I should have known he was up to something…'_

Kaoru giggled and grabbed Haruhis hand, dragging her forward and opening the door to reveal the stream of water falling outside. "What are you doing?" Haruhi shrieked as she was pulled outside into the downpour.

Kaoru laughed as he drew them right out into the middle of the schools front gardens and began to spin them in circles. "Dancing in the rain!" He shouted in answer to Haruhis question.

Haruhi gawked wide-eyed at the youngest twin, gripping his hands for dear life as the spinning became faster and the rain soaked them to the bone. The boy in front of her seemed completely free, throwing his head back in relish and laughing boyishly. "Are you crazy?" She screeched over the thunder of the rain.

Kaoru stopped abruptly and grinned at his companion from ear-to-ear. "Aren't you having fun?" He inquired; his fiery hair was plastered to his head and his amber eyes burned with delight.

Haruhi glanced up at the sky and grimaced. Whenever it was raining there was a chance it would start thundering, especially on summer days like this one when it was quite warm. "What if it starts thundering?" She asked weakly, tightening her grip on Kaorus hands.

Kaoru frowned and pulled Haruhi closer to him. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before I pulled you out here." He glanced up at the clouds and then back at Haruhi, whose eyes were glued to the huge grey masses above them. "Haruhi, look at me." He beseeched, grabbing her chin and pulling her head down so she was facing him. "If you want, we can go back up to the music room." He told her kindheartedly, although he couldn't hide the evident disappointment in his tone.

There was a silence for a few minutes, then Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "You dragged us out here, we might as well make the most of it. But if it starts to thunder, you have to take me back in straight away."

An ecstatic smile reappeared on Kaorus face and he nodded vigorously. "Of course! Thank you Haruhi!" He proclaimed, releasing Haruhis hands and throwing his own along with his head back in happiness.

Haruhi smiled and reclaimed one of his hands. Kaoru snapped his head back and glanced at their hands and then at Haruhi questioningly. "Just in case." She elucidated, shooting the twin a smile. Kaoru nodded and started spinning them again like he was before, boyish giggling starting up again from where it had left off.

After a few minutes, Kaoru stopped again and actually started teaching Haruhi how to waltz, occasionally spinning her out and then back in again. The two slowly danced around the garden, laughing and smiling in the tumult of water.

Haruhi soon got the hang of the waltz so Kaoru decided to do something unexpected; just as they finished another set of steps, Kaoru grabbed Haruhis waist and suddenly lowered her into a deep bow. Haruhi yelped in surprise and then laughed, Kaoru joining in. It was only after a few seconds that they realized how close their faces were and began to blush.

Kaoru quickly pulled Haruhi up and cleared his throat. "Umm… I think we should go back inside now." He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Haruhi nodded and turned to go back inside, but before she could get too far Kaoru grabbed her arm and span her back around, pulling her into gentle kiss. He first instinct was to go rigid in shock, but when she realized what was happening her body relaxed and her eyelids fluttered shut.

After a few moments Kaoru suddenly pulled back, blushing like mad. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He gasped, covering his mouth with a hand in shock of what he had just done.

Haruhi laughed and pulled his hand away from his face. "It's fine, really." She smiled, pulling him toward the school with the hand she was gripping.

Kaoru stared blankly ahead of him, in a sort of daze. He had no idea what he had just done, but he had just felt like it was the perfect way to end their little experience; Haruhi didn't seem to mind in any case.

And as the rain continued to pour, the two Hosts walked back into the school building hand in hand.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by my own actions; it was raining tonight, and yes it was quite warm, so I ran out into it for a few minutes! And it was awesome, so I decided to write a fanfic about it and came up with this :D Funnily enough, I don't hate it but I've never really cared for KaoruHaruhi as a couple, but when I decided to write this story I was thinking about which couple would fit best, and they just spoke to me!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! - Amber*****


End file.
